


Even If...

by TheMadPuppy85



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, ntr, predatory behavior, vanilla with a touch of creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadPuppy85/pseuds/TheMadPuppy85
Summary: No way it had been Saeran instead of Saeyoung last night…right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot, because I don’t believe the MC living with both Saeyoung and Saeran can ever be wholly healthy. Don't forget to check [my Tumblr](http://themadpuppy85.tumblr.com) if you want to read my latest projects!

Life with the two Choi brothers wasn’t always easy, but you knew too well how much Saeyoung valued your support to ever think of complaining. According to him, Saeran had been doing tremendously better since you moved in with them, something he attributed to your “feminine touch”.

“Your love changed me” he reminded you often. “Why wouldn’t it change him too? We’re twins, after all!”

You had protested, of course. There was no way a bit of sisterly affection could ever heal Saeran’s wounds as well as the patient, ever-forgiving care Saeyoung was showing him.

“Have more faith in yourself” had replied your man while tenderly caressing your cheek. “Didn’t you notice how he’s following you around the house now? I’m so glad he has started to like you.”

It was the hopeful way he said it that refrained you from pressing the matter. Saeyoung wanted so much for his brother to _be_ better that you were reluctant to share your doubts about the reason your brother-in-law suddenly chose to shadow you without solid proof. Who knew how Saeran’s mind worked, truly? Maybe gazing at you under half-lidded eyes all day like a tiger biding his time was his way to deal with things, and not… something else you refused to think about. As long as Saeyoung was happy, you were content to share his optimism and leave it at that.

Besides, there was no denying that Saeran _had_ improved in the last few weeks, at least in the physical sense. It was becoming increasingly difficult to differentiate him from Saeyoung if both were dressed the same, and you were thankful for the tank tops that clearly showed Saeyoung’s unmarred shoulders. Not that you thought you could ever mistake Saeyoung’s bright aura with Saeran’s feral one, but it still would have been excruciatingly embarrassing to call your lover by the wrong name.

Maybe that was why you appreciated your intimacy with Saeyoung even more recently. There was something reassuring in moaning his name until Saeran lost patience and hit the wall separating your bedrooms to protest the noise, something that reaffirmed your bond with your fiancé and firmly placed you out of his brother’s reach. It was also one of the only times Saeyoung took your side when it came to Saeran’s comfort – he was too proud of his prowess as your lover to ask you to quiet down, even for his brother’s sake.

“Tell me again how much you like it, baby” he urged you then, “tell me I’m the only one who can make you feel good like that?”

And you did, over and over. You believed it, too. 

***

That wasn’t to say you had lost objectivity because of love. You had experience, and could honestly declare that Saeyoung was indeed talented in bed. Much like his hacking, he had a developed a way of being creative while sticking to established codes to stir you into a frenzy, a method he jokingly referred to as his fail-proof method to send you in outer-space. There’d be his tall frame spooning you first, kissing your nape and sending shivers of anticipation down your spine as his playful, husky voice would narrate everything he intended to do to you in shameful details. Then his mouth and hands would move as promised, nibbling on your ears, caressing your breasts or snaking between your thighs until you’d start rocking against his hardened cock, waiting for the moment he’d tear away the flimsy fabric of your nightdress and fulfill you both.

It was predictable without ever being boring, enough that you often weren’t sure which memories of your lovemaking were authentic or dreamed; in truth, you couldn’t have pinpointed when your foggy mind realized the sensation was real that night. Saeyoung had announced he wasn’t sure when he’d come back from this particular contract, bribing you with promises of pancakes in the morning to apologize for leaving you alone, and so a contented smile bloomed on your lips to feel his fingers lightly petting your nipples into buds. It was rare that he became hungry enough to risk rousing you from your sleep, no matter how many times you told him you’d be glad to wake up to indulge his needs, and it send a thrill of desire in your navel to know his control had lapsed.

‘’I missed you too, honey…’’ you moaned with a sigh, arching your back in a mute invitation.

He froze immediately, breath hitching in his throat as his hands stopped their exploration of your curves, and you feared guilt at having disturbed you would stifle his ardor.  

“Don’t stop… It felt good… Please? I told you I don’t mind!” you pleaded, growing restless as he stayed utterly still. “Saeyoung…!” you whined at last in frustration, both a reproach and a demand.

Just as you began to turn around to hurry things along, he hissed and flipped you on your back, descending on you and pushing your legs up and apart to bury his face in your core. A cry of delight tore through your throat as his tongue flattened on your slit, licking ravenously before plunging deep, like one would thrust a sword in the chest to stab the heart over and over. There was no finesse in the technique, only pure, animalistic determination to devour you, and you cried out again as your thighs feebly attempted to close to shield you from the intensity of his attack. In response, he forced your legs even wider apart, warning you wordlessly with the pressure of his fingers not to try to resist him again.  Too languid from sleep, you had no power to oppose him and just clutched the bedsheets as he resumed his assault, tongue twirling around your nub before spearing back inside, in, out, in, out in a brutal invasion that soon reduced you in a helpless puddle of moans.

God, it was _so_ good. Maybe it was just the novelty of being unaware of his next move, but your pleasure was off the charts. Your inner walls were nothing but spasms of ecstasy as his tongue relentlessly hunted for every drop of juice seeping out of you, seemingly intent to continue ravaging you with his mouth all night.  It was almost as if he was punishing you for something, the way he kept you dancing on the verge of your release like a lascivious puppet.

“Honey, please! I can’t wait anymore! Please come inside me!” you screamed at last, all shame at begging lost in your need of him. Tears of longing were pearling at the corners of your eyes; if he didn’t take you soon, you would go mad with lust, surely—

He did. He growled first, a low and ominous sound like the distant rumble of thunder before the storm, and then he hauled himself up, landing his chin near your ear and his grip on your wrists, trapping you with his hands and pants while his hips rocked against yours, fumbling, searching, aiming—

—and then his flesh was inside yours, slipping in like a column of paradise, and you were lost in a sea of sensations with only his pounding as anchor. This wasn’t merely sex, or love; this was something of a higher plane, a communion of souls, _heavenly bliss_ —

Long after you were both spent, you remembered playing with his hair, gently, amorously, while he offered careful kisses to your every comment or question, as if he was too tired to talk, too exhausted to express his affection but with his lips, then nothing. Kiss after kiss, second after second, sleep slowly reclaimed its rights and you drifted off in the warmth of his arms, more relaxed than ever.

***

You stretched like a cat the next morning, your nose tickled by the scent of pancakes, your body still deliciously sore from the nightly activities and, for the first time since your arrival, your mind confident about the future. Yes, things would be alright. No matter how disturbing his brother could be, the connection you had with Saeyoung was too strong to suffer from it; the fire you just had shared with him was the ultimate proof. There was no way your love wasn’t meant to be.

You tiptoed to the kitchen, a spring in your step like a deer in the meadow, and playfully hugged him from behind as you peppered his nape with featherlight pecks.

“Caught you!” you exclaimed joyfully, crushing him further in your embrace.

“Gladly, gladly!” he chuckled, catching your hands in his before turning around and placing them on his heart, his eyes softening at your radiant expression. “Oooh, did you have a good night, by any chance?”

“Mmm-mmh, all thanks to you, babe” you answered with a complicit smile, your chest almost bursting with affection for him.

“Me? Now what did I do?” he pondered, so perfectly acting the part of genuine surprise that you couldn’t help but giggle—

“If you’re referring to the wet dream that had you screaming like a banshee at three in the morning, please stop right now” Saeran said acridly upon entering the room, scaring the living daylights out of you both before pillaging through the stack of pancakes. “My ears are still ringing.”

“That much?” Saeyoung replied, a cocky grin blooming on his face.

“I’m serious. I don’t know what I’ll do to shut you up next time” growled Saeran, his eyes snapping up to bore into yours. There was a clear warning in there, one that choked your carefreeness like one would extinguish a candlelight, a simple pressure that plunged your whole world into darkness and had you start trembling, almost imperceptibly.

“Now, now, don’t scare my girlfriend like that, brother… I’d be sad if you smothered her with a pillow…” Saeyoung teased, oblivious, as ever, to the real source of your unease.

Their chatter faded off in the background as he led his brother away, leaving you alone with the most horrible doubt. A dream was a nice explanation, except the stickiness between your legs was definitely real…which meant…

— _nothing at all_ , your soul asserted firmly, the previous thought lasting less than a second before being purged from your mind, expulsed, _deleted_ , really, the very idea rejected at the gates of your sanity like a witch to be thrown off the grounds of your fairy tale castle.

Because even… Even _if_ … And you became pregnant…

They were twins. Saeyoung wouldn’t be able to tell the difference… And neither would you.


End file.
